


Would you stop me if I left

by ChristinMKay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Implied Castiel/Darkness, Other, The Darkness - Freeform, author is a bitter cas girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 18th of September. Dean and Castiel sit there in silence while the darkness takes over the world. Castiel thinks back what happened on this excat day 7 years ago. Dean apparetnly dosen't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you stop me if I left

They are in the library of the bunker, sitting in silence, not even glancing at the other. There has always been tension in their relationship, but ever since Dean almost killed Castiel it’s awkward.  
The ticking of the clock cuts through their silence like thunder rolls, the flipping of pages resembles the howling of wind. 7 years ago Dean wished for wind, but instead he got Castiel. He flinches, why does he make himself sound like a burden?

_Tick, tick, tick_

Castiel tries to focus on the book in front of him, but his thoughts wander off. Right now he would give anything to be able to wander off as well. But he can’t. He can’t just fly away and visit the other side of the world.

_Tick, tick, tick_

Even if his wings were still intact, he can’t leave the bunker. The darkness is outside. The reason why is he here. Because Dean needs him to fight the darkness. He doesn’t need Castiel the way he used to. That’s all he said the first time they saw each other after the incident. No apology, no worry, no thank you.

_Tick, tick, tick_

But Castiel has never gotten any of those. Dean didn’t thank him for getting killed by Raphael. He never thanked Castiel for distracting Lucifer, for rebelling against heaven and his family. It’s not hard to say, just two little words. But Dean never used them. He didn’t even thank Castiel those 7 years ago. Castiel doubts that Dean even remembers the date.  
Castiel does. It has been a new beginning, a new life, and the end of his old one. Apparently for Dean the day is nothing special.

_Tick, tick, tick_

But even after all this time, Castiel is still here. After seven years, 11 hours, 45 minutes, 32 seconds and countless sacrifices, unbearable pain, and not one single thank you.

_Tick_

Castiel could yell at Dean.

_Tick_

Castiel could waste his breath on Dean.

_Tick_

Instead he gets up and leaves.

_Tick_

Dean doesn’t even notice.

_Tick_

Castiel walks towards the door of the bunker. He gives Dean thirty seconds.

_Tick, tick, tick_

He opens the door and steps outside. The darkness embraces him like an old friend in all her beauty. He can see her surrounded by dark clouds and black dust. She takes his hand in her own, the other one caresses his face. She knows his potential. She knows what he is capable of. She has felt his rage of rebellion, has seen his power as god, has tasted the bitterness of leviathans. She knows he will be a good companion if she gives him what he wants.The things Dean has never given to him.

_Tick_

Dean looks up and notices that Castiel is gone.

_Tick_

He walks out of the kitchen and sees that the door is open.

_Tick_

He runs towards the door and a blue flash cutting through the darkness, sparks are flying, thunder roars. Just like seven years ago when he first saw Castiel. This is the last time he sees Castiel, blue eyes turned black, soft lips twisted into an evil smile. The darkness pulls him back in to the black clouds and the angel vanishes.  
The thunder falls silent, the only thing audible is once again the clock.

_Tick, tick, tick_

Dean realizes what just happened.

_Tick, tick, tick_

Dean has a sour taste on his tongue.

_Tick, tick, tick_

Dean knows he has fucked up.

_Tick, tick, tick_

Dean wishes he could go back to an old barn in Illinois.

_Tick, tick, tick._

But the clock tells him he is seven years too late.


End file.
